A Tender Heart
by Winddrifter
Summary: Romy and all that tries to come in between them Chapter 10 is up. finally READ and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

She was outlined in a perfect silhouette against the night sky. Her hair, a mass of riotous curls accented by her fringey white bangs drifted softly around her. Eight months she'd been gone. Had left behind the only home she'd ever known, her adopted family of mutant misfits and the one she missed the most. The one she'd put herself through all the training and isolation for. Her Cajun lover. Remy Lebeau.

"Welcome back Darlin'" the gruff voice came from behind her in the darkness. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the burly man and she threw her arms around his muscular form. Although generally abrasive and hard to know, He had always been her fearless protector and closest friend. She imagined him as the older brother she'd never had.

"Logan Ah missed ya"

"Missed you too Darlin. Mansion just aint the same without you. Wasn't really expectin' you back so soon though. Forget how to use the phone?"

She blushed, maybe she should have called but she didn't want a big celebration for her homecoming. It was part of the reason she had come at night. This way she could sneak in and deal with everyone and their questions in the morning.  
Besides that there was only one mutant she wanted to spend this night with, and the activities she had planned did not include an audience. Logan was watching her carefully, which made her blush all the more.

" Y'know I've been keepin' an eye on Ol' Gumbo since you been gone" She opened her mouth to protest but he held up his hands signalling her to wait and she kept silent." I know you asked me not to. Said you wanted him free to make his own choices. I think part of you was hoping he would move on in case you couldn't get control." She knew it was true, as loath as she was to admit it. "Now Darlin I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't tell ya..."

Her held her breath terrified. It had been too long. He hadn't waited. Of cource he hadn't waited. Why keep your hopes up on a girl who didn't know whether or not she'd ever be able to touch. He'd found sombody else, somebody beautiful, someone who's arms he was probably in right now. Rogue's body tensed for action. She was going to kick that somebody's ass. Just as she was about to take to the air Logan grabbed her wrist.

"Rogue" He waited untill he had her full attention again "He's been a mess without you Rogue" She blinked in surprise

"He's been pushing himself too hard, three danger room sessions a day. He's taken over the cooking the dishes and the laundry. Anything he can think of to keep himself busy untill eight o-clock on fridays when you call, and God help anyone who might be on the phone at that time." He chuckled at the memory of Jubilee's face when Gambit had come into the room snatched the phone from her hung up on her latest crush and shoved her out the door. When she had tried to protest Gambit had turned and growled at her low in his throat untill she had retreated.

"Where is he now"

Logan glanced at his watch "Danger Room. You want me to get him?"

It had been eight long months that she'd been away trying to learn to control her powers for the express purpose of touching the Cajun, but now that the time had arrived she was incredibly nervous about seeing him.

"No, let him finish his session. Ah'm just gonna go ta mah room an unpack. Will ya send him up when he's finished?"

"Sure thing Darlin" she turned to leave "Rogue" she stopped and glanced back at the Canadian "It's good to have you home"

"It's good to be back" then taking to the air she flew to her familiar balcony. Stepping into the room that had been hers since she was sixteen she was hit with a rush of memories. Telling Kitty about her first crush, learning that Kurt was actually her half brother, the first time Remy had tried to kiss her. Every inch of the room held a memory. Some good some bad and all hers, and hers alone. The psychs no longer controlled her.

As she unpacked her things she thought about the memories she would make tonight and blushed. Changing into one of Remy's shirts she used for sleeping and lighting a few candles she sat on her bed to wait for her Creole lover. She tried without success to calm her racing heart and settle the mass of butterflies that were swirling about her stomach. Tonight she would finally know what it felt like to touch Remy's skin without the painful pull from her power. She would know what his kiss tasted like, how it felt to be held free of any barriers in his strong arms. She would finally learn exactly where he liked to be touched, kissed, tasted. Tonight she would finally have everything she had always wanted.

Read and Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Logan watched as the young Cajun flipped gracefully around the danger room, leaving smoking pieces of sentinels in his wake. Checking the wall timer on the control panel he saw that Gambit had been at it for over an hour and at this time of night that would make this his third session for the day. He had left Rogue twenty minutes ago to watch the southern man train, but now he felt that it was time to end the acrobatics and tell him the good news.

"End simulation" Logan called out in his gruff timbre, and the sentinels instantly disappeared leaving Gambit crouched on the ground breathing heavily.

"What you do that for Homme? Gambit jus gettin started"

Logan smirked "Rogue called" Gambit was instantly alert "she said she left something on her bed for you. Said it was important."

Gambit's brow furrowed. What could Rogue have possibly left eight months ago sitting on her bed that was suddenly urgent? He thanked the Canadian and made his way to Rogue's room. He had been diligently avoiding this part of the mansion since she had left. He didn't want to see her things gone, her bed empty. It was where they had spent the majority of their early relationship, holding each other while they slept, sitting up on the roof above her balcony talking about everything and anything. They talked a lot about the southern cities that they missed so much, especially when it got cold up here in New York. Seeing an empty room would just make her absence seem more pronounced. Made the fear that she wasn't coming back surface and push all rational thought away. He wouldn't think about that now. He couldn't deal with the harsh pain in his chest that threatened to drop him to his knees at the thought of never seeing her dancing green eyes gazing at him with all the adoration and love that she wanted to give him. Taking a few short steadying breaths he pushed the heavy oak door open and stepped inside, reminding himself that the only reason she was gone was so that they could be together. Taking a deep calming breath he opened his eyes slowly and blinked in shock at the scene before him. There she was beautiful and soft in one of his old shirts. It came down to her mid thigh and set of her alabaster skin. Her tousled curls cascaded down her shoulders in a river of honey flame accented by the two white silver strips that framed her beautiful face. She was lit by the soft flickering glow of the candles that were scattered around the room. Her cheeks were flushed and the green emeralds of her eyes were bright. He had seen them everytime he closed his eyes for so long that it was shocking to realize now that his memory of her had not done her justice. She was a vision. In that moment he realized how much he had truly missed her.

"Surprise" she whispered

"Chere" he breathed reverently and was at her side before he had even though to move. Pulling her up in his arms he held her as tightly as he could. "Oh God Chere, I been lost without you" he kissed her hair, inhaling her unique scent of vanilla, magnolias and a spice that was all her own.

She was trembling slightly when she pulled back from him."I did it Remy" she reached up an ungloved hand to caress his stubbled cheek "I can touch you"

His eyes closed under the unbearably soft touch of her hand on his face. He took her palm in his hand, turning it to place a kiss on her delicate palm. Opening his eyes he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her long and hard putting every moment of frustration into that one kiss. When he pulled back her eyes were heavy lidded and she was breathless. She ran her sweet pink tongue over her kiss swollen lips and leaned her forehead against his. They were very still for a moment Remy caressing her face softly and Rogue tangling her fingers in his messy auburn tresses. Slowly her hands unwound themselves from his hair and travelled to the buttons on the front of her borrowed shirt. Remy caught both of her hands in his. Crowding her with his muscular body he backed her up until the bed hit the back of her knees and she sat on its edge. He knelt before her keeping his gaze focused on her waist. She tried again this time reaching for his shirt but he stopped her again holding her small hands to his chest.

"Non" his voice was hoarse as he shook his head slowly he looked up at her then his eyes burning "Non Chere. I have dreamt of this moment since the first time I saw you. You weren't made for quick and casual." he trailed his hands up and down her arms as he spoke. "Non Chere, you were made to be cherished, adored. You deserve to be worshipped all night long. I want every part of you. I won't rest until I know what every inch of your skin feels like." he leaned forward kissing her throat "tastes like. I love you Anna."

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and dripped slowly off her cheek. "Oh Remy, Ah've always loved you"

"I know petit, I know" He brushed her tears away with his rough calloused hands. She tried again to once more pull him on the bed with her but he shook his head and remained kneeling at her feet. He gently lifted her left foot rubbing and kneading the arch until she leaned back and let him have his way. He continued upward massaging her calf and thigh, making sure her muscles were relaxed before moving on. Placing a soft kiss on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh he began the process again starting with her right foot. He was kneeling directly between her legs, her body open and exposed to him but his gaze did not divert once from the skin he was caressing. When he finished with her second leg running his tongue along her thigh and kissing her knee he reached up and began to unbutton her shirt baring her fully to him. He hissed in a breath at the sight of her. She was so much more than he had hoped for. Full lush breasts tapering to a tiny waist and softly rounded hips that were made for rocking against his. Her legs were long and well defined and he had found himself kneeling directly between them. He could see she was wet already and it made it difficult to stay kneeling when he wanted to be inside her so badly it was an ache. But this was Rogue, his Rogue and he wanted this to be perfect for her. He coaxed her onto her stomach, giving him access to her naked back. He trailed his finger delicately along the arch of her spine revelling in the shivers of pleasure he brought her with just a light touch. It was one of the simplest pleasures offered by a lover that Rogue had been denied. He intended to remedy that. He kneaded the muscles of her back and shoulders until she was limp and relaxed. The tension she had kept bottled up her entire life were melting away as her muscles unknotted. He didn't stop at her back but rubbed down each arm and the palms of her delicate hands before moving to her neck and then her temples.

She was almost purring by the time he was finished. Tugging his shirt over his head he climbed up on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms reveling at the feel of her luscious curves pressed against the hard planes of his body. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing each finger in turn and then her palm before bringing it up to his face and nuzzling against it.

She was entranced by the sight of her pale fingers against his beautifully tanned face. She stroked him lightly and was delighted by the sound of contentment that came from him. Bolder now she ran her nails gently through his hair and was satisfied when he let out a soft sigh of pleasure. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss against her lips. Grazing his lips gently back and forth over hers using only the slightest pressure. She wanted more and tried to lean in, make the kiss deeper but everytime she pushed forward he would simply lean back, teasing her with the soft brush of his lips, the flicker of his tongue. His hands traced circles on the small of her back as he lay soft, delicate kisses on her jawline, her neck. Just the feel of his breath on her sensitive skin had her whimpering softly. He caught the lobe of her ear in his teeth, raking it gently, making the muscles in her abdomen clench and sending shivers of pleasure racing through her body.

She was desperate for more friction. She wanted him to take her now, hard, rough, claiming, but no matter how she tried to relay the urgency of her need he stayed maddeningly gentle.

He had seen this moment so many times in his mind. When he had first met her he had imagined what it would feel like to thrust himself into her slick heat, had dreamed of pushing into her as she wrapped those incredible legs around his waist and he held her up against a wall. Rough, desperate mating his only thoughts were of rocking his hips harder, faster against her. Filling her up with him untill she couldn't breathe without him. He grinned wickedly, he still planned to find out exactly how that would feel, but as he had come to know her and fallen in love with Anna, the girl behind Rogue's mask his fantasies had changed. He now understood what this meant to her. Her childhood had been unkind, she's never had much in the ways of love and affection and then when she'd turned twelve her powers had emerged keeping her from all physical contact. She had shrunk away from those around her putting up walls to keep everyone away. She dreampt of every possible way there was to touch, to feel, to show the love she kept locked inside of her. Tonight, her first night he was going to show her exactly what she had dreamt about. He would leave no inch of her unexplored, no part of her untasted. He would awaken her slowly, not wanting her to become bombarded by sensation, lest she become numb to the effects. No matter how he longed to drive himself into her and forget time he would hold back, making each individual caress better than the last.


	3. Chapter 3

He covered her face and throat in reverent kisses trailing down to her luscious breasts. Drawing a peaked bud between his lips he scraped it gently with his teeth before blowing softly on the heated tip. Rogue shuddered under his ministrations. He continued on to her other breast kissing every inch before sucking in her sensitive bud. Rogue buried her fingers in his thick hair pushing him harder against her breast.

Remy did not let up his assault on her senses, trailing wet kisses down her stomach. Stopping to lave at her sweet belly button, untill he had kissed his way to her sensitive inner thighs. God she was beautiful. He blew softly on the sensitive flesh between her thighs. Rogue bucked her hips, brushing herself against his eager mouth. He kissed and nipped at her inner thighs and all around her delicate mound reaching up to tease her sensitized nipples between his fingers. When finally he flicked her clit with his tongue she was so desperate for his touch that she could no longer control the wild bucking of her hips as they lifted her off the bed and closer to her lover's hungry mouth. She reached for him trying to pull him close as she whimpered his name in desperation.

____________________________

It took all of his willpower to keep his touch gentle. He wanted her so badly that he was beyond all rational thought. The only thing preventing him from taking her was the knowledge that this was her first time. She had waited so long for this opportunity and he wanted it to be nothing short of life altering. He wanted her frantic for his touch. Wanted to hear his name on her lips. When she bucked her hips pressing herself into his face he almost gave in. It took several deep breaths to pull himself back from the edge.

He couldn't stop his tongue from flicking out to taste her. It was something he had wanted for so long, the taste of his woman on the back of his tongue. She cried out his name at the contact. His heart swelled up in his chest as the sound escaped her sweet lips. He forced his tongue faster using his fingers to open her fully to him. She groaned at the exquisite torture, letting her head fall back against the pillows. Her breaths were coming in short laboured pants.

"Remy please" she cried out in desperation

looking up at her from between her legs he smirked " What you need Chere?"

"Please Remy. Ah need...Oh God Ah need"

Her plea was lost as he sucked her clit deeply in his mouth scraping his teeth against the bundle of nerves and using his fingers to trace her sweet entrance. He probed gently pushing first one finger inside and then two. Curling his fingers inside her he found where she was most sensitive and stroked against it while laving her clit with his tongue. She was shaking uncontrollably her hips lifted and held off the bed pushing against his incredible mouth. He pushed into her faster with his fingers rocking against her thrusting hips. He could feel her squeezing tightly around his fingers and it only made him go faster fluttering her clit with his tongue as fast as he was able. She mewled desperately spiraling upward towards the climax she sought instinctively. Her soft whimpers turned quickly to desperate cries as she shuddered against his eager mouth, her walls clenching against his fingers. He watched her as she came captivated by her silent open mouthed cries, her flushed cheeks and soft tangled curls. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Unable to resist he flicked his tongue out once more sending ripples of pleasure through her sensitized flesh before moving to lay beside her. He ran his fingers softly up and down her thighs as the tremors quieted. He gathered her in his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder. He let her rest there curled up against him, but he didn't sleep. He continued to watch her as he had done countless nights before. He was fascinated by her. The way her leg moved over and became tangled between his, the way her hand curved up around the side of his neck holding him close. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead softly as she slept.

"I love you Chere. You're the only thing this Cajun ever come across that was worth having" he whispered

Burying his nose in her sweet smelling hair he held her, the way he'd always wanted to. With no barriers between them. He noted that she did not thrash about with the usual nightmares that plagued her sleeping hours. The notion that having his arms around her while she slept kept the night terrors away pleased him to no end. She was his everything. There was nothing he wouldn't do to keep her safe. He would protect her from any foe, defend her from any danger. Keeping her happy was the most important thing.

She was the best life had to offer. A shining light in the darkness. As she nuzzled against his chest Remy was struck with the thought of the one thing that he still wanted. He ran a hand over her trim waist, imagining how she would glow with their child inside her. A beautiful green eyed girl or a mischievous auburn haired boy. There's no time like the present to start trying he thought grinning devilishly as he kissed her awake.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Especially Goddess of the Crescent Moon. Unless I can think of something to add this will probably be it for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

The harsh grating sound emitted from his alarm clock pulled him from his slumber. Without opening his eyes he slammed his palm down against the small black box. He felt a surge run through his arm as the kinetic energy within the plastic began to whine untill it burst into a thousand scattered pieces. Smiling he turned his back on the offending bits of clock and snuggled deeper within the blanket folds. Reaching out to pull his Chere's sweet body closer to him he was thrown off when his searching hand found nothing but cool sheets. Confused he slit an eye open. His bed was empty. Rolling over his gaze swept the room looking for a clue as to her whereabouts. Had she gotten up already, he had been hoping to keep her hidden and to himself before the rest of the mansion learned she was home. A quick scanned revealed nothing but his own dirty clothes in a pile on the floor.

The realization struck him like a bucket of icy water causing him to sit bolt upright. He was in his room, not hers. There would be no sign of his Chere because she wasn't here. It had been nothing more than a dream. Rogue was still on Muir Island learning to control her abilities and he was still here in New York waiting. The sickening crunching sound brought to his attention the fist he had just embedded into his wall. He pulled it back, ignoring the drywall dust that scattered onto his bed. Blood beaded on his knuckles but he was barely able to register the sting. Eight months she'd been gone. Eight long miserable months. It didn't help any that his dreams were becoming more and more realistic. Dropping his head into his palms he forced himself to take several deep breaths, Disgusted when the first few hitched dangerously. Leaning his head back against the headboard he willed himself to get out of bed and greet another miserable day. Was this honestly what the Prince of Thieves, The Diable Blanc himself had reduced himself to? Moping about in bed like some lovestruck teenage girl. He grimaced. The stinging in his knuckles had escalated to a dull throbbing pain successfully pulling him from his angry thoughts.

"Rassemblez-vous" (Pull yourself together) he muttered to the empty room and climbed out of bed padding towards his bathroom. Stepping into the shower he stood beneath its icy spray, his head slumped forward against the wall and willed the day to hurry and be over. He went through the motions of his morning routine on autopilot. Concentrating fiercely on pushing away all thoughts of her, the last thing he needed was one of the resident psychics reading his mind. He took extra care sterilizing and bandaging his hand needing the distraction to keep his mind off his dreams. He banished from his mind the feel of her sweet body, the taste of her skin, the way she looked, gloriously naked under the glow of the candlelight flushed her eyes heavy lidded with desire. He eyed the dishevelled man in the mirror warily. Merde, even he pitied the shell of a being that stared back. Shoving away from the sink in disgust he left the bathroom, finished dressing and made his way towards the kitchen keeping the image of breakfast set firmly in his mind. Today was looking like a waffle sort of day, and coffee. Dieu did he he need coffee. Hoping for an empty kitchen in the Xavier institute would have been futile, so he was not surprised to find the room occupied. Unfortunately these particular occupants he had been hoping to avoid.

Emma Frost sat at the island in the middle of the room, half a grapefruit in front of her as she sipped her morning tea. She gazed at him in sympathy but kept silent. He grimaced under the weight of her stare. At the table Betsy Braddock raised a perfectly manicured purple eyebrow at him over her newspaper, a curious expression curving her full lips. She was eyeing him in blatant speculation. Bloody telepaths! In truth the only person he was pleased to see was his long time friend Ororo. He nodded to the other two women before approaching the white haired Goddess who was fussing with the plants in the window. Sidling up to her and snaking an arm around her small waist he planted a chaste kiss on her cheek with a husky.

"Mornin' Stormy"

Far too conditioned to his charms then his pride would like to admit, Storm merely rolled her blue eyes.

"Good Morning Remy"

He visibly pouted untill sighing she kissed his cheek. Placated he released the weather witch and went off in search of breakfast, studiously ignoring the way Betsy was licking her lips in brazen invitation. Emma for her part was casting disgusted looks at the purple haired woman. She needn't have bothered. When he had first come to the mansion he had entertained the idea of a "relationship" with the magenta haired beauty but had been turned off by her domineering attitude and conceit. It wasn't long after he met Rogue and was caught under her spell. Sighing inwardly he pushed thoughts of Rogue from his mind and concentrated on making breakfast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I thought I was finished but what do you know.

Will Betsy seduce the vulnerable Remy, will Rogue ever get control of her powers, will Storm let Remy get away with calling her Stormy? To be honest I don't really know yet. Time will tell

Let me know what you think Just press this little button right here


	5. Chapter 5

With breakfast finished and dishes done, (only at Storm's insistence) Remy was once again at a loss for things to do. Ol' one eye had the danger room booked all morning. He was giving some of the new recruits a run through testing their abilities. So it was with little surprise that he found himself with Wolverine in the garage tinkering away at their bikes. His bike was actually in excellent shape and didn't really need any work but he was eager for any distraction. Even if it only kept his hands and not his mind occupied. Logan offered him a beer from his private stash, never a good sign, and he sat up to catch it, cracking it open but not drinking. The Canadian man was eyeing him skeptically.

"You're a mess" he stated in his abrupt fashion. Remy couldn't help the sharp burst of laughter that escaped him. The Wolverine in his dream the night before had been of the same opinion. Was he so transparent?

"I know mon ami" he studied the bottle in front of him without really seeing it. A wry smile curving his lips, he took a long swig and set the bottle down before laying back under his bike's engine. The majority of the morning was wiled away without them saying much of consequencece. The occasional grunt the extent of their conversation. That is how Storm found them in the early afternoon, the mansion's two newest recruits in tow.

"Logan, Remy I would like to introduce you to our newest members. This" she gestured to the slim dark haired man at her side"is Jean-Paul, codename Northstar, and this" She took the arm of the man with shoulder length white hair drawing him forward" is Joseph Maximoff." her jaw set in a firm line the way it always did when she was expecting an argument "Magneto's clone"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muir Island

Warren Worthington stood watching the proceedings through the window in the observation deck. Below him in a sterile room containing only a metal chair and a clear glass holding cell sat Rogue. Moira MacTaggert's voice came over the intercom from the control room, in an attempt to soothe the agitated girl.

"That's it Rogue. You're doing verra well. Now concentrate, force the psych into the chamber."

Beads of sweat glistened off the young girls skin and she grit her teeth against the strain. A discernible shape began to swirl about in the clear chamber beside her. Her hands clenched tightly at her side as she fought for control. The effort caused her entire body to shake in spastic convulsions, her eyes were wide, her breathing coming in short rough pants.

"That's it Rogue, that's it. You're doing it. Just a little more now. Come on just a little more" Moira encouraged.

Rogue's shaking had become so violent that it caused her chair to tap a careless staccato against the floor. Her face was contorted in pain, her eyes wide and sightless in the bright room. The mist inside the glass was slowly taking form. Yellow eyes gleamed before fading in the mist, there was a flash of a spaded tail and hints of blue fur. Warren watched breathlessly hands pressed flush to the glass window of the observation room. Frustration marked his every movement as he fought the urge to rush in and save the stricken girl. Her curls hung limp, some plastered to the skin of her face and neck. She was panting with the strain, her eyes scrunched under the force of her concentration. Abruptly her head flew backwards as a scream was ripped from her throat. It lasted only a moment before she slipped from her chair and crashed to the tile floor. The swirling in the container immediately vanished leaving it empty. Warren flew from the observation deck to the door of the test room pounding viciously against the metal.

"Moira open the door!" he roared,"Hurry" an edge of panic had risen in his voice.

The doors slid open and he was inside scurrying towards the fallen girl, pulling her into his lap and cradling her to his chest.

"Rogue? Rogue, you need to wake up. Come on now. Wake up" he breathed watching her face intently. Her eyelids flickered as she slowly came back to consciousness.

"Thank God. Don't scare me like that." He pulled her close burying his face in her hair.

she tried to sit up and peer around him at the glass holding cell but he held her down.

"You should probably take it easy"

"Did Ah get him?" she managed to whisper.

His heart lurched painfully in his chest at the expectant look on her face. Turning his face away he whispered "I'm sorry Rogue"

The spark of hope in her eyes died a quick death, her gaze settling on her gloved hands laced together in her lap. Moira rushed into the room and towards the pair.

"Are ye alright?" she called skidding to a stop before them.

"Ah think so" her eyelids drooped "Just a little tired s'all."

"Warren you best take her to the med lab, get Lorna to check her over. See that she's alright" concern coloured her tone.

"Ah'm fahne really" she yawned "Just need a lil' nap" closing her eyes she surrendered to sleep. Warren searched the girls face with apprehension. Then lifting her delicately into his arms he flew to the medical wing.

Returning to the control room Moira rubbed at her aching temples. Eight months they had been at this and still had yet to remove a single psych from Rogue's mind. She'd been so hopeful that this would work, had even chosen a particularly docile psych, Rogue's own half brother Kurt. She hadn't anticipated just how tenaciously the psych would cling to Rogue. She shuddered to think what removing some of the harder psychs would be like. Sabretooth would not let go without a fight, nor would the strong willed Wolverine, and of course there was the most dominent of all her psychs, Remy Lebeau.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters

It was late afternoon when Remy finally cornered Storm alone in her greenhouse. The cocoa skinned beauty was singing softly to her plants as she tenderly pruned away the dead leaves.

"You're voice be tres belle petit, should try singin more often" he gave her an easy smile while running his fingers along the edge of a fountain displayed in the center of the room.

Storm merely smiled at the handsome Creole "What is on your mind Remy?"

"Just curious s'all. Why we lettin' in a copy of one of our greatest enemies Stormy. Don't make a whole lot o sense ta me"

She arched a snow white eyebrow at him " You of all people should know better than to blame a person for the sins of their families Remy" she gently admonished "Joseph has done us no harm and seems genuine in his intentions to help the x-men"

"Hmmm, we'll see bout dat" Remy murmured

Storm gave him one of her most deadly glares

"Alright Cherie, I play nice, but don't think 'm lettin' ma guard down"

"I would expect nothing less from you my friend"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having finished his danger room session he was on the prowl again looking for something to do. The mansion had been so boring lately.

"Where's a natural disaster when you need one?" he muttered to himself

Entering the common room he found Piotr sitting with the new recruit Jean-Paul. Piotr was studiously ignoring the man chattering away at his side as he lost himself in his sketchpad. Jean-Paul for his part did not seem the least bit fazed by the lack of attention coming from the tall Russian, but continued on the one sided conversation. Catching Piotr's eye and seeing the desperation within the gaze Remy had to fight back his laughter.

"Allo hommes" he greeted both men before directing his attention to the smaller of the two "Jean-Paul est il pas?(Is it not?)" he asked extending a hand.

"Vous parlez Francais?(you speak french)" his enthusiasm was evident as he took the proffered hand.

"Naturellment. D'ou etes-vous(of course. where are you from?)" he smiled pleased to have someone to converse with in his native tongue, even if his accent was a bit strange.

"Le Quebec, et vous mon ami meridional devez-etre du quartier Francais.(Quebec, and you my southern friend must be from the French Quarter)"

"Oui" Glancing back Remy found the Russian once more absorbed in his sketchpad. He smiled and inched closer to the Canadian.

"Est-ce que, que vous me dit sait notre autre plus nouvelle recrue?(Tell me, what do you know about our other newest recruit?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muir Island

Medical Wing

Her body ached. Each muscle crying out in protest at the thought of moving. It took all her strength to merely open her eyes which she immediately regretted as the bright lights blinded her causing her to wince and set off another round of painful muscle spasms. Concentrating solely on breathing deeply in and out she evaluated the extent of the damage done to her body. Nothing seemed to be broken. Her muscles seemed to be merely ripped like she had gone too many rounds against Wolverine in the Danger Room. Forcing her mind from the pain she chanced her eyes open again, blinking rapidly against the harsh glare of the overhead lights. When her eyes adjusted she raised her head slightly to take in her surroundings. She recognized the medical wing on Muir Island. She could see Lorna and Warren through the window of her room talking while looking over some sort of chart. Perfect, that meant she had passed out again. Giving in to her self pity she flopped back against her pillow closing her eyes in defeat. She hadn't intended to sigh but one escaped her cracked lips as she lay trying to summon the willpower to move. The small noise hadn't escaped Lorna's attention and she was instantly at her side.

"How are you feeling" she asked gently brushing one of the white curls from her forehead.

"That depends, what's the other guy look like?" she chanced a wry smile

"You were real close this time Rogue. We could see Nightcrawler in the container. You almost had him." Warren enthusiasm did not mirror her own.

"Yeah almost" she whispered bitterly before rolling to her side and letting unconsciousness reclaim her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hits the ground and ducks behind computer desk. For those of you wanting to kill me for Remy's dream(avoids large projectiles) Understand that it was with the story's best (covers head) interest at heart.

That aside what's going to happen to our characters next. Warren seems awfully possesive of Rogue. Will Joseph prove to be as innocent as he claims, will Moira's treatment really work?

If you like what you see drop me a line, if you see something I need to improve on I'm always open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. If you're just going to be mean then expect to be ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

Muir Island

Rogue approached the broad wooden doors of Moira's office with a urgent sense of foreboding. Her attempt yesterday to separate Kurt's psych from her mind had been another disheartening failure. Eight long months had passed and she was beginning to lose hope. The confident attitude she'd had upon arrival was slowly fading away leaving only bitter disappointment. She honestly was giving this everything she had, stopping only when the pain caused her to black out, and her threshold for pain was considerable. Blinking back against the sudden stinging behind her eyes she forced herself to take several deep breaths. 'Oh Remy, Ah wish ya were here Sugah.' Stiffening her resolve she muttered "Ah will get control" and pushed open the heavy doors revealing Moira sitting behind her cluttered oak desk.

"Yah wanted ta talk ta me Moira" she winced at the vulnerable note in her own voice.

"Yes Rogue, come and sit for a moment" the attractive older woman gestured towards the overstuffed chair facing her.

"Is somethin' wrong?" anxiety was swiftly creeping into her tone

"No, my dear, not wrong. I have a suggestion Rogue, now please hear me out." she paused at the girl's nod. " I think it may be best if you were to take a short trip back to New York"

The stinging behind her eyes returned causing her to blink rapidly. Moira came from behind the desk to sit beside her.

"We arena' giving up Rogue. Not by a long shot, but you've been putting yourself through severe mental and physical strain for the better part of a year" she reached forward taking the other woman's gloved hand in her own" Look at me. I truly believe we can beat this, but not when you're worn out like ye are now."

A few tears leaked out cutting long patterns into her pale cheeks "Ah thought ah was gettin' better" she muttered

"And ye are. Yesterday was the closest we've come yet. It also resulted with you unconscious in the hospital for twelve hours. Not that you don't need the rest. I know you arena' sleeping verra well. Your nightmares are keeping ye awake almost every night" She paused for a moment. When she spoke again her voice was low and sympathetic " I know ye miss him terribly. I'd bet he'd be verra happy to see ye" she offered a reassuring smile.

A part of her wanted to say no, to plead with Moira to keep trying, but the thought of seeing Remy, not in a few months time but now, was much too tantalizing an offer to overlook. She itched to feel his arms around her. Wanted so much to run her fingers through his tousled auburn hair. To watch the way his crimson eyes would glow when he looked at her. He was exactly what she needed to lift her damaged spirits. Picturing the way his smile would light up his face when he saw her she nodded to Moira.

"Allright then" a smile tugged at her lips "When do we leave?"

Moira smiled at the pretty girl in front of her "As soon as you've packed"

Rogue bolted from the room without another word. Moira's laughter followed her up the stairs as she rushed to throw her things into a bag. 'Ah'm coming Remy'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters

Remy and JP were playing poker in the games room late that evening. Remy was off his game and he knew it as Jean Paul won another hand easily.

"Does that mean I get your shirt?" Jean Paul questioned with a grin.

Remy glanced up at the young Canadian in surprise. JP winked at him and blew a kiss " Are you...hitting on me?" He tried to contain his laughter but a small snicker escaped.

"That all depends" JP shuffled the cards and began to sort through his hand. Glancing up at Remy he stage whispered " You think I've got a chance with that tall sexy Russian?" he leaned forward with a lecherous grin.

Remy chuckled " Somehow, I just don' tink you be his type mon ami"

JP sighed dramatically " Too bad." his grin was back in an instant "Looks like you've just made top of the list Rems"

"Sorry homme, Dis Cajun already taken"

"Guy or Girl" JP questioned throwing down his discard

Remy raised an eyebrow at the other man who threw up his hands in defence.

"Just wanted to know how much work I've got cut out for me"

Remy laughed aloud " Sorry JP, but I'm with de most belle femme, an she not de type to share"

"Have I met her, Is it Bets? No it must be Storm" JP leaned forward onto the table wiggling his eyebrows at the Southerner.

"Non," his voice took on a hard edge "She's away right now workin' on her powers."

"How long she been gone?"

"Almost a year" Remy sighed "You gonna call or what"

"Fold. Y'know Rems I'm more than willing to keep you warm at night till she gets back" He cocked an eyebrow raising a small smile from the Cajun

"Nice try JP. Not really my style though"

JP pouted "Fine. I'm off to bed then...alone if you insist" he glanced back hopefully but Remy just shook his head and began to gather up the cards. Another dramatic sigh and he left the room. Rolling his eyes at the man's theatrics Remy made a mental note to check the locker room before showering after practice. Climbing the stairs to his own room he wondered if he should warn Piotr. Picturing the shy Russian being confronted by the flamboyant Jean-Paul quelled the urge. Some situations were just too funny to prevent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy lay in bed on his back watching Rogue walk towards him. She wore a silky black nightgown that set off her alabaster skin and skimmed the top of her thighs. Her hips rolled in a silent invitation as she approached. Climbing onto the bed where he lay trying to be still, she crawled seductively on her hands and knees until she sat straddling his hips.

"Miss me Sugah?" she breathed. His gaze caught on her full lips as she slowly lowered them to within an inch of his own.

"Tell me how much you missed me." she whispered her lips almost grazing his. He had never been more acutely aware of just how far an inch was then he was at that moment.

"Dieu Chere, You're killin' dis Cajun. Been lost without you girl" his voice was husky caress in the darkened room

"Poor Cajun" she ran her tongue along his lower lip "Tell me what you want Sugah"

his hands tangled in her riotous curls "Please Anna, Kiss me"

She finally lowered her mouth fully to his while at the same time swiveling her luscious hips to grind against him. She caught his groan of pleasure with her mouth and darted her tongue out to meet his.

"Chere" his voice a breathless whisper as she continued to rock her hips against him "Dieu, I need you"

She pulled back slightly to look down at him

"All you have to do is ask luv" her usual Southern lilt sounded strained. As he watched Rogues features began to blur and change, her pale skin darkening, the green eyes deepening to a harsh violet, her curls straightened and lengthened, the white stripe fading away altogether until he was surrounded by long purple locks.

"Non" he cried shoving the girl off his lap and scooting to the far side of the bed stopping only when the wall hit his back

"I can give you what you need Remy. All you have to do is ask love" she leaned towards him licking her pouty lips

"Non!" He woke with a start covered in a sheen of sweat. A dream, or at least it had started as a dream. The ending had been closer to a nightmare. A shudder rocked his muscular frame. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear the offending image he decided sleep would prove impossible now and swung out of bed. Making his way to the kitchen he was intent on one of Logan's beers and a cigarette. Trudging into the room he was startled to find Betsy already sitting at the island sipping a cup of tea. Her lips curved into a seductive smile.

"Trouble sleeping?" her voice was a husky purr.

"Nightmares" he mumbled heading to the fridge and helping himself to a beer.

"You know, I might be able to help" he glanced sharply at the Asian woman" with your nightmares" she smiled at his fearful expression.

"Thanks, but I think I got tings under control" he eyed her cautiously as if he was afraid she might bite, before turning on his heel and retreating back to the safety of his room.

"If you change your mind all you have to do is ask" she called after him. He stopped mid stride her words causing his spine to stiffen. She couldn't have seen his dream could she. His shields should have prevented that. No way was she that strong a telepath. Non it was just a coincidence. He continued on to his room without a backwards glance.

In the kitchen Betsy remained at the island smirking into her teacup. It was only a matter of time.

"Do you think yourself terribly clever?" the question cut across the room pulling Betsy's attention towards the startling beauty framed in the doorway.

"Whatever can you mean Emma?" she questioned sweetly

"Save it. If you think I am going to sit idly by while you attempt to manipulate that boy into your bed, I am afraid you are gravely mistaken." the striking blonde glared

"That's quite the accusation" Betsy did little to disguise her amusement

"Don't. Do it. Again" each word was clipped dangerously

"And if I do?" her purple eyes had taken on a dangerous gleam

"He doesn't want you. He's in love with Rogue" Emma smiled with confidence

"If he's so in love then he won't be tempted" she reasoned

"They belong together."

Betsy threw her head back and laughed harshly

"Do they? Remy Lebeau is sex personified. It would be a crime against his very nature to waste all that delicious potential on one girl. Especially when that one girl is the Untouchable Rogue. I'm really just doing him a favor."

"I doubt Remy would see it that was"

Betsy shrugged her shoulders in dismissal.

"I'm only going to say this once more. Stay out of Remy's head"

Betsy jumped down from her perch on the island stool breezing past the other telepath she whispered "Or what? Is the mighty Emma Frost, the Ice Queen herself going to stop me?" without waiting for a reply she glided down the hallway and up the stairs towards her bedroom, her tinkling laughter floating behind her.

In the kitchen Emma's eyes blazed with blue fire. "If that's how she wants to play it. Fine! Let the games begin"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites.

Uh Oh looks like there's trouble brewing at the mansion Will Betsy back off or will it be open war between her and Emma. Will JP succeed in seducing any of the x men and with Rogue on her way home how will Warren feel about being left in Scotland.

Love to hear what you think so far whether good or bad send me a review


	7. Chapter 7

Being aware that he was dreaming wasn't helping as much as he wished it would. The dream had started off with Rogue curled up next to him running her long nails against his bare chest. It had felt so real and he had clung to the dream tenaciously holding his dream Rogue as tightly as he could. The dream room took on a faint purple shimmer and Rogue was ripped from his arms. Even as he searched frantically for her he knew he wouldn't find her and what would come next.

"Go way" he muttered feebly. It would do no good. It hadn't helped in any of the other dreams.

Betsy appeared out of the mist wearing only the smallest scraps of fabric designed to reveal far more than they concealed. Remy backed away from the approaching beauty dread settling into his stomach as he willed himself to wake up. Why was this happening?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy was feeling like the living dead this morning as he fumbled about with the coffee maker. Every time he had come close to falling asleep in the past four days he was was hit with racy images of Betsy. Add that to his already deprived libido and Remy was a wreck. For the first time since he had begun his relationship with Rogue he was extremely aware of just how long it had been since he'd had sex. Real, heart pounding, mind blowing sex. He was shocked to realize that he had been celibate for a year and a half. A fucking year and a half. He was a God damned fucking legend, he shouldn't even know the meaning of the word celibate. It was enough to make a grown man cry. How had it come to this? He, Remy Lebeau slayer of hearts and taker of names hadn't been laid in a year and a half. Needless to say it had him in a right feral mood. To make matters worse, everywhere he turned the delectable Miss Betsy Braddock was on display, sending him coy smiles and rolling her hips. He wasn't blind, hell he'd made an art form of reading these signs from women. Betsy was ready, willing and able. An ex model, she was tall with sexy toned legs that would wrap perfectly around his waist. Pair that with her sweet heart shaped ass and mouth watering cleavage and she was a vision. Sighing Remy took his coffee to the table and slouched over it brooding at the pale sunshine. He knew he could go to her now and she would welcome him with open arms. Even as the notion presented itself he discounted it. She could never satisfy his craving. It wasn't leggy purple haired models he needed, it wasn't blondes brunettes or redheads either. He wanted his curly auburn haired femme, complete with skunk stripe and nothing else would do. Going to Betsy or anyone else for that matter would just become a frustrating and dissatisfying experience and not one he was willing to lose his Chere for. Dieu, Rogue. He needed her so badly it was a dull throbbing ache in his chest

Ororo came into the kitchen taking in his stormy features with concern. He was so tired of the pathetic looks he kept getting from the mansion's inhabitants. As if his personal life was an open book for them to read and judge. Why couldn't they just leave him fucking alone? He pushed away from the table dropping his cup in the sink and making his way to the door. He needed to get the hell out of here for a while. Maybe take a trip out to the lake and throw himself in. That should calm his raging hormones.

"Where are you going" Ororo was concerned when her friend did not greet her with any of his trademark charm.

"Swimmin'" Remy muttered without pausing

"Remy it's March"

"Perfect"

The sound of his motorcycle revving a few minutes later brought Ororo to the window. Clad only in his tshirt and jeans Remy raced down the driveway into the cool Spring morning. Sighing she watched her friend go.

"He'll be allright" the cultured accent caused Ororo to glance away from the window. "I'm afraid we have bigger worries at the moment"

Storm raised an eyebrow, she had never been on particular familiar terms with the telepath. It was odd that she was seeking her out now "Oh?" she countered

"Look, normally I wouldn't care one way or another what the other inhabitants do here. At most they are amusing to watch" Emma cleared her throat uncomfortably "There are few people who treat me like a normal person. Most people, mutants included, are afraid of my power and my ...uh.. reputation."

"I hear it was well deserved"

Emma smiled "Oh it was, I assure you." she sighed "Rogue is my friend. She's one of my very few friends and I care what happens to her. Consequently that means I care what happens to the man she loves."

Ororo stared at the younger woman in blatant curiosity "I don't think I understand"

"Look, normally I try to stay out of peoples heads as much as possible but if they are projecting their thoughts loudly enough it becomes rather difficult not to hear. Remy's been dreaming about Betsy. A lot."

Ororo frowned "Are you certain"

"Yes, and at first I was angry with him because I thought he was being unfair to Rogue but then I realized that the reason the dreams are so loud is because he's not dreaming them naturally, they're being projected into his sub conscious when he falls asleep and the poor boy has been trying to fight them."

"Projected?"

"It would seem that our butterfly friend has her eyes set on the unsuspecting Cajun and after her flirtations didn't work her best option became to turn his dreams of Rogue into dreams of her. Even if Rogue wasn't my friend I don't think I could just sit by and watch. We all agreed never to use our powers on each other, I may not be known for my code of ethics but even I feel it's wrong to betray the trust of a teammate."

"Can you stop her?"

"She can't actually penetrate his psi shields, neither can I for that matter. The only way she can plant the images of herself into his mind is while he sleeps. Unless I sit guard over him every night I can't actually prevent her from doing it. I however can make her regret the day she thought to use her powers against a teammate." she grinned "Want to help?"

It wasn't often that Ororo shed her cloak of morality, but when she did it was always dangerous for whomever angered her enough to do it. The mischievous smile that curved her lips now would have melted Remy's heart.

"What's the plan?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betsy watched Remy speed away on his beloved motorcycle from her bedroom balcony. She frowned in concern. She had thrown every blatant suggestion she could think of at the man and he still resisted. She'd even gone so far as to remove Rogue's image from his dreams and replace it with her own, doing all the carnal things he longed to do with the poison skinned girl. She hadn't expected him to fight her quite so fiercely. Every time she appeared in his dreams instead of letting the scenario unfold itself and tempt him to her waiting arms he merely woke up and her projection was lost. Narrowing her violet eyes she stared down the road where Remy had disappeared. It seemed it was time to up the stakes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JP was bored. Really really bored. He wandered about the mansion looking for something to do. Or someone. Hello he thought to himself as he caught sight of Logan in the kitchen helping himself to a beer. JP sauntered into the room leaning against the island and blatantly gave Logan the once over. Logan scowled at the dark haired man.

"Can I help you bub?" his tolerance for newbies notwithstanding there was something about this particular new recruit that had him on edge.

JP smiled and winked before darting his tongue out to moisten his bottom lip. "That all depends what you're offering mon ami"

Logan blinked in surprise. Few things caught him off guard but for once he was actually rendered speechless. The blatant invitation coming from the man in front of him would have been obvious even without his heightened senses. Logan took a quick step backwards and did the one thing that no villain had ever been able to make him do. He turned tail and retreated leaving his untouched beer open and forgotten on the counter.

JP waited until Logan was out of hearing distance before he broke out in laughter. Really sometimes it was just too easy. His mood bolstered he went off in search of new entertainment. Sauntering off towards the common room he ran directly into Scott.

"I'm sorry...." Scott trailed off awkwardly

"Jean-Paul, mon ami" he supplied holding out a hand "But you can call me JP"

"That's right, you're from Canada aren't you? Quebec wasn't it?"

"Oui"

"How are you liking the mansion so far?"

"It defiantly has its perks" he licked his lips suggestively and added mentally _Such as yourself... and the Russian_.

"Have you tried out the danger room yet? Emma just blew off our practice and I kind of need a sparring partner if you're up to it"

JP looked Scott up and down a delighted smirk gracing his features.

"Oh, I think I'm up to the challenge" His day was really shaping up. Now if only the Russian would be in the locker room....

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews make me Update faster!!!! Don't you just love JP

Sorry I'm reposting this, there was some sort of glitch and random lines of text were lost in this chap. Hope it makes more sense now

Review Review Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

It was 3am and Remy was still up playing solitaire on his bed. He refused to acknowledge the fact that he was avoiding sleep. The dreams were driving him insane and if he didn't get a good nights rest soon then he was going to start raiding monsieur Bete's stash in the med lab. He had to have something down there that would leave him dreamless. Of cource his chere's touch would work better than any pill. What he wouldn't give for one of Rogue's poison kisses to knock him into oblivion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Betsy slept late the next morning. Seducing Remy's dreams had been much more difficult than she had been anticipating. Every time she began to work her magic the blasted man woke up and she would have to start over again. It had been a truly exhausting effort as he tried to avoid sleep. She opened her violet eyes slowly, blinking in the late morning sunshine. Scanning her room and taking in the large bouquet that had been left sometime while she had been asleep she smiled in triumph. Apparently her efforts hadn't been a complete waste. Gliding from the soft sheets she ran a finger over the delicate blossoms leaning in to take in their sweet fragrance. White and purple petals adorned by shiny green leaves and wisps of baby's breath made up the arrangement. Brushing her fingers against the bouquet she located a card written in a masculine scrawl.

' Something beautiful to start your day Petit '

Feeling quite pleased with herself she took another deep breath of the fragrant flowers and went off in search of the Cajun fully intent on thanking him properly. She pulled a transparent robe over her short silky nightgown and fluffed her long purple hair before leaving her room and searching out the Southern man. She found him adorably tousled and clad only in black linen pajama pants in the kitchen muttering french obscenities at the cantankerous coffee maker. She sashayed to his side letting the robe fall partway down her shoulder as she gazed up at him from beneath her thick sooty lashes. To her chagrin it took him a moment before he noticed her and when he did he merely glanced in her direction mumbling "Mornin' Bets"

She was heartened when he did a sudden double take, his eyes widening "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright." she swatted playfully at his arm, before lowering her voice seductively "Especially after the gift I received this morning"

He was looking at her warily. What the hell was his problem anyway?

"Have you been to see Monsieur Bete?"

Beast?Why would she have gone to see Beast? She stared at him frustrated with the way the conversation was headed.

" think we should go pay the good doctor a visit, non. M'sure he can help clear dat up."

What in God's name was he talking about?

"What?" some of her annoyance slipped out on the one word.

Remy uncomfortably looked around for a reflective surface and finally settled on a copper pot. He held it up for her like a mirror. What stared back was horrifying. A bright red rash covered her nose, cheeks and throat. She brought an incredulous palm to her face only to find it too covered in tiny red bumps. The high pitched scream that followed the revelation had Remy dropping the pot and running for cover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betsy stormed into the library where Emma was sitting talking quietly with Storm, who was tending the rooms many plants. JP sat in the background playing on-line poker and muttering to himself in French.

"EMMA!"

"I have two good and reasonably clean ears plus I am a powerful telepath there is no need to shout" she called over her shoulder *

"You BITCH! You think you can get away with this" she raged at Emma's back

"With what?" Emma asked in a bored tone swiveling about to face the purple haired beauty and gasped aloud. The gasp however quickly turned to a chuckle and then all out laughter.

"What in God's name have you done to yourself?"

"You're telling me you didn't do this?"

"No, but I wish I had"

Betsy glared at the other telepath before flouncing out of the room and making her way to the mad lab.

"Well that was interesting" JP noted dryly

"Indeed it was" Storms voice held no inflection as she passed Emma and slapped her a high five. Emma's eyes widened in shock at the gesture before she broke down into gales of laughter.

"Ro, I didn't think you had it in you"

Ororo smiled wickedly. JP rolled his eyes and abandoning the computer moved to where the girls sat raising a dubious brow at the two women.

"Really ladies, Poison Ivy? This isn't grade school my dears." he leaned forward resting his chin on his folded hands as a devious smile graced his features. "Now, here's what we'll do"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Point to whoever caught the quote by Emma

Review Review Review

it makes me write faster


	9. Chapter 9

She was finally home. God, it felt so good to see the mansion again. The place was bustling with activity like always and Rogue found she was actually grateful for the chaos. Muir Island was nice and it sure gave a gal lots of time to think but gosh was it dull. No crazy kids running about playing mutant tag, no Kurt or Kitty popping in at any moment. No Logan growling at the students to behave, and most of all no smooth talking Cajun to boost her spirits when she was having a bad day. Swinging her bag up onto her shoulder she took to the air and flew the remainder of the way to the mansion's front steps. She laughed aloud when Logan came bursting through the front door, a rare smile transforming his hard features. He quickly snatched her from where she was hovering above the ground and wrapped her in a fierce bear hug.

"Bout time you got back Darlin'. No one decent to talk to with you gone"

"I resent that" The sun shone brightly as Ororo appeared from around the massive door's edge.

"Welcome home Rogue" She embraced the younger women " Why did you not call and tell us you were coming?"

Rogue blushed. There hadn't been much time as she had rushed to get her things and onto a plane as quickly as she could. Besides it had seemed more appropriate this way.

"Ah wanted it ta be a surprise." she couldn't stop her eyes from wandering as she took in old cherished sights and searched for a certain red eyed mutant.

Storm eyed her sympathetically.

"He took his bike out this morning. We weren't expecting you and he's been trying to keep himself busy" she looked uncomfortably at Rogue's disheartened expression. Putting an arm around the younger girl and ushered her inside.

"Come my dear, let's get you settled. He'll be back soon I'm su..." she trailed off as something caught her attention. "Would you excuse me, there's something out in the garden that needs my immediate attention" with that she walked back outside and Rogue heard the distinct sound of thunder followed by rain hitting the pavement. An agitated squeal rang out loudly as Betsy flew in from outside. She stalked by angrily without so much as a hello.

Logan shrugged and took her bag from her. Together they made their way to her old room. He set her bags down inside the doorway and took her gloved hands in his big burly ones.

"All jokin aside kid, it's real good to have you home. Place just ain't the same without you here. Besides that Cajun fool of yours is useless without you"

She leaned forward and kissed the air beside Logan's cheek. "It's real good to be home Logan. Ah missed ya a lot" Haven't had a decent training session in months"

"Tomorrow mornin?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon. Ah've got a Cajun fool who probably isn't going to want to give me up for an early morning session"

he nodded and left her to unpack. It was a little unsettling to see how little had changed since she had been gone. She felt as though she had done a lot of changing and that somehow things should reflect how she felt inside. She ran a gloved hand over her desk and dresser noting the slight dust that had accumulated until her attention was caught by a rectangular piece of card sitting on her pillow. Walking over to it she found the Queen of Hearts sitting patiently waiting for her notice. Scrawled across the bottom of the card were the words

"Je t'aime Petit. Maintenant et pour toujours"

There was no mistaking Gambit's bold script and she was heartened by the simple message. Changing quickly into fresh clothes and pocketing the card she left her room in search of her friends and to see if Gambit was home yet. She was taking in the subtle changes that had occurred over her absence. A new plant or painting, a vase moved to a different section of the hallway. It was while she was watching her reflection in a new mirror that she rounded a corner and smacked full on into a solid frame. Looking up she took in long silvery white hair, ice blue eyes framed by sharp white brows, a strong jaw and full smiling lips. His arm had wrapped around her waist to steady her as she had stumbled forward and remained gently around her now.

"Well hello. And who might you be?"

Always uncomfortable with physical contact she blushed furiously and pulled herself from his grasp.

"Sorry, Ah wasn't payin' attention. Ah was lookin at the mirror and well Ah... ma name's Rogue" she made an attempt at a smile and if he found it weak he was too polite to say so.

"I'm Joseph. Are you new here too?"

She laughed aloud at that "Nah, Ah been around this place most a my life"

"Maybe you'd be willing to give me a tour then?"he had a very becoming smile, it lit up his whole face and she found herself liking him instantly.

"Sure, some other time though. Ah've been away awhile and Ah'm looking for ma boyfriend"

"Who's your boyfriend?" his smile faltered for only a moment but she caught the subtle change in his tone.

"Remy Lebeau"

"Funny, he never mentioned having a beautiful girlfriend hidden away"

Rogue tried to ignored the pang in her heart at that. Remy hadn't mentioned her? Hadn't even mentioned he had a girlfriend? Old doubts began to resurface. Would he be angry with her for coming back and not having control? Surely he would be as happy to see her as she was to see him, Right?

"I think Remy took a ride on his bike this morning. Why don't we go sit outside, that way we can enjoy the sunshine while you wait."

It sounded perfectly reasonable to her and she nodded and followed him to the front porch. She found herself smiling and chatting with the silver haired man. He really was quite charming, updating her on some of the things that had happened since she'd been away and he'd arrived. He offered to make them some lemonade and disappeared into the kitchen. When he returned he was carrying not only a pitcher and two glasses but a small tin box. He poured her a glass and handed her the tin.

"Wish I could take credit but..."

"Ororo's cookies. These are my favorite!" She grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

Joseph watched her devour the cookie with intense blue eyes.

"What?" she laughed nervously "Do Ah have something on ma face?"

Joseph's brow furrowed "Pardon?"

"You're starin" she laughed again uncomfortably

"Sorry" he quickly dropped his gaze and grabbed his own cookie. He swallowed quickly "You're just the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Caught me off guard that's all"

She was fumbling with a response when the roar of an approaching bike caught her attention. Rising from her seat on the porch she leaned over the banister to get a better look. There he was, her Prince of Thieves in all his glory. Faded blue jeans encased his muscular thighs, a tight black t shirt showcased flat abs and strong arms. He wore dark sunglasses over his unusual eyes and his moppish bangs were blown back from his forehead.

He pulled to a stop with a flourish not taking any note of the couple on the porch. Betsy sauntered over to the bike her wet hair freshly braided, and ran a manicured finger along the polished handlebar.

"I love your bike Remy" she purred "Maybe you can give me a ride sometime?"

Remy favoured her with a lazy smile 'Sure thing Petit" swinging a leg over the seat he got off the bike and began wheeling it towards the garage but something stopped him mid stride. Raising his nose to the air he inhaled deeply. Magnolias.

"Chere" he breathed with conviction. He spun around causing his precious bike to crash to the ground, a grin spreading across his face as he bolted to her side. Scooping her up into his arms he spun her about in happy circles.

"Remy your bike" Rogue laughed

"Don't care about the damn bike" he mumbled into her hair before pulling her lips to his in a soul searing kiss. Rogue shoved roughly against his chest but it was too late.

"Much better than my dreams" he muttered before slumping forward and losing consciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update I've been caught up in my new story Through the Mist which I have just posted the Intro to (subtle hint, check it out)

Yay Rogue has made it home and Gambit's already unconscious

*Remy's card translation * I love you Little one, Now and Forever

If you've read this far you might as well take it that one step further and leave me a review. I'd greatly appreciate it.


	10. Chapter 10

Remy woke several hours later in the med lab with an excruciating headache. He would have been complaining but the most beautiful pair of Mississippi green eyes were watching over him with great concern.

"Remercieuz Dieu, il n'etauit pas un reve" (Thank God it wasn't a dream) he muttered hoarsely.

"Silly Cajun" she had meant it to come out as a reprimand but it sounded more like an endearment, even to her own ears.

His smile transformed his handsome features making him all the more irresistible to her. "Desole Chere" the smile faltered only slightly as he raised himself into a sitting position. He reached a hand towards her, his voice a husky plea in her ears "Don' stand so far away Petit. This Cajun been dyin' to have you in his arms"

"Dyin' huh?" she huffed, still slightly miffed by the flirtatious display she had witnessed between him and the pretty purple haired telepath outside.

"Quick Chere" he rasped theatrically falling back onto the bed "Don' know...if..I can...last...much longer" his eyes fluttered shut and his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth in mock death.

Giggling she launched herself onto his prone figure. Smirking when he broke his facade in a loud "Umph" as she landed on his stomach. She wiggled about until her body was fully entwined with his. Her head resting against his strong chest, her fingers tangled in his long auburn hair gently scratching his scalp and one of her legs twined around his. She peeked up at him from beneath her curls only to catch him gazing down at her.

"Better?" she asked in a whisper, worming her way closer still.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and dropped a light kiss atop her curls "Much" he sighed in contentment closing his eyes and cherishing the feel of her solid and in his arms at last. His enjoyment however was not to last as it was interrupted by a untimely screeching sound.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! Like get a room already!" Kitty's voice echoed loudly in the small room.

"Go 'way" Remy mumbled not bothering to open his eyes.

"We've ALL missed her too y'know. You're going to have to share" the eager Kitty looked ready to burst, or at the very least jump on the bed between them and tackle Rogue.

Rogue attempted to untangle herself to give Kitty a hug but Remy merely held her tighter. "Non, s'mine. I found her first" he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as if he could banish the small girl by merely willing her away. Rogue giggled as Remy sulked adorably, clinging to her as tightly as he could.

"Ah missed you too Kit, but I don't think he's up for sharin' just yet"

Kitty rolled her eyes as she left the room calling over her shoulder "Fine, but I'm coming back in half an hour and I'm bringing Pete. Don't make me have him pull you two apart"

* * *

Despite Remy's best efforts to keep Rogue to himself, he still managed to find himself surrounded by people in the common room a short while later. Though he had conceded to sharing her with the others he however was not willing to have her out of reach, and kept her firmly in his lap cuddled up against her as she talked with their friends.

As the evening wore on into the wee hours of the morning, Remy became less and less subtle with his desires to go to bed until at 2am Rogue finally announced it was time to call it a night. With a general grumbling and promises of not waking up until the early afternoon the others wandered off to their own room to settle in for the night. Rogue and Remy stayed until the last, saying good night to each person as they left, then walking hand in hand the couple made their own way to the dormitory section at the back of the mansion. At the stairs that branched left to the women's rooms and right to the men's Rogue let go of Remy's hand and took a step towards the left staircase.

"Chere," he did nothing to mask the hurt in his voice. "Where ya goin'?"

Rogue opened her mouth to protest what she knew was coming but stopped short when she heard the vulnerable note in his voice. "Stay with me" he whispered pulling her hips towards him and snaking his arms around her. He gazed down at her, his eyes pleading, and rubbed the pad of his thumb gently along her cheek "Please"

They hadn't shared a room before she left for the same reason that now had her dropping her gaze to her toes. "Ah don't have control Rem" she mumbled, the colour rising from her neck to flood her cheeks. She had dreamt about their reunion every night since she had left. Unfortunately the activities she had planned had all involved her having the control that still evaded her.

He lifted her chin with a gloved finger until her sparkling green eyes met his glowing red ones " I'll wear a shirt and my gloves. Please Petit, I can't bear the thought of trying to sleep without you in my arms."

Butterflies swarmed her stomach and she found the corner of her mouth quirking up in a grin as her arms wrapped around his neck "Ah can't either"

With a laugh of triumph, he scooped the giggling Rogue up into his arms and carried her off to his bedroom. Once inside he gave her one of his dress shirts in a soft green that played off her eyes and set flame to her hair. She looked lovely in just the shirt and her black gloves as she waited shyly for him. He chose a pair of drawstring pants and a thin long sleeve t shirt. Grabbing a pair of gloves he was ready. She was shyly looking at the ground, trying to hide her blush so he simply tackled her onto the bed. They squirmed about for a moment laughing and tickling each other until he cuddled her against his chest and gave a contented sigh. Despite the late hour the couple stayed awake holding each other close and relating stories about the past months in each others absence. The sun was already edging up by the time their laughter died down and they were able to sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the reupload but I decided that the last chapter and this one should go together so Ta Da here it is

The next chapter is in the works and hopefully will be up soon so cross your fingers, or better yet push that little button down there and drop me a line.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late morning when Rogue raised her tousled head from Remy's pillow. She hadn't slept much, yet she still felt better than she had in months. It was so good to be home.

Remy lay nestled and content, his arms wrapped around her while he slept. She glanced around for a clock but found only shards of melted plastic. She stifled a giggle, He never was much of a morning person. She watched him lazily as he slept, taking in his steady breathing and the way his unruly hair fell artfully across his features. She traced his strong jawline with a gloved fingertip, loving the way he leaned into her hand as she did, a small smile shaping his full lips.

As much as she would have liked to just stay locked away with him in their own private bubble, she knew it would never fly. Already she could hear the early sounds of the mansion beginning to stir as the rest of the household slowly awoke. She kissed the air beside Remy's cheek and gingerly eased herself out of his arms and off the bed. He wasn't eager to let her go and tightened his grip several times in his sleep before she succeeded in pulling away.

Padding out into the hallway with a yawn, she headed towards the kitchen, intent on coffee for two. He always woke up in a better mood when greeted with coffee. She paused in the doorway of the kitchen blinking against a stray shaft of sunshine. The bright room was surprisingly empty, a rarity in the Xavier houshold. There was but a sole occupant sitting at the large table enjoying their breakfast.

Joseph looked up from his cereal to see Rogue standing in the doorway. His heart gave an erratic jump. She looked incredible. Her tumbled curls were loose and cascaded down her back. As she walked into the room a splash of sunshine hit the curls, revealing honey highlights amongst the coppery tresses. She wore only a dress shirt and it showcased stunning toned legs and adorable bare feet. Giving a lazy one sided smile, she drawled "Mornin, Ah thought Ah was the first one up" her voice was like honey and peat smoke. Deep and sultry but with a sweetness that made you want more. Sauntering over to the table, she sat down across form him.

"Morning person" he shrugged. "So, that was quite the reception last night. You must be a pretty big deal around here" He found himself teasing her.

She grinned "Oh Ah am, but Ah'll try not to let it go to my head." she bit back a giggle "Don't worry, I'll put in a good word for yah. How are you liking the chaos that is mansion life anyway"

"You know, I can't really complain" he leaned forward with a grin, forgetting momentarily that though she sat before him, it was another man's shirt that she was wearing. Another man who laid claim to her heart. He shouldn't be flirting with her. But in those few moments of light conversation he pushed all thoughts of Remy Lebeau from his mind and just enjoyed the company of the Southern belle.

*************

Remy woke slowly, his face pressed against his pillow. The scent of magnolia clung to the fabric. It was Heaven and he inhaled deeply, a smile on his face. Reaching out to pull her close to him he found the bed empty.

_Not again. _

His eyes flew open. He couldn't have dreamt it, she had to be here!

He jumped up and looked about the room franticaly. At last breathing a sigh of relief as he spotted Rogue's clothes in a pile on his chair. He ran a hand through his rumpled hair and took a deep breath. She was here, just not in the room. She must have ventured out, probably intent on some breakfast. He smiled to himself, maybe he could convince her that breakfast would be best served in bed.

Throwing off the covers he rolled out of bed and headed out into the hall, grimacing at the bright light streaming in through the windows.

He was not a morning person.

At the base of the stairs he heard her laughter ringing from the kitchen. He smiled to himself, Dieu how he'd missed that sound. It was good to hear it form her now, though it probably meant she was with Kitty and it would take some skill to steal her away. Lucky for him, he was a master thief.

Sauntering off to the kitchen, he rounded the corner to find her laughing and chatting, not with Kitty, but with one of the newest members of the household. Particularly a certain enemy clone. Remy had been uneasy about the white haired copy since his arrival, but seeing him sitting with Rogue put him on edge instantly. He remembered all too well how Magneto had kidnapped Rogue. How he had forced her to do his bidding and almost killed her. The twin strips of platinum that framed her face were a constant reminder.

"Chere" it was sharper than he wanted it to come out and her head swiveled round instantly.

"Mornin Sugah. I just came down to get us some coffee" Even her pretty smile wasn't enough to dispel the uneasy feeling he had growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh" he glanced at the coffeemaker, still cold and unplugged.

"Ah guess Ah got a little distracted." she rose slowly to make the coffee, watching Remy carefully. Remy ignored her and went to sit at the table.

"Haven't really seen too much of you since you got here Homme. Where was it you were from?" only a fool would have termed the question as friendly. It was a direct challenge and Joseph knew it.

"South America" his answer was intentionally vague.

"South America" Remy mused, rubbing a finger over his lower lip in contemplation "What was it you did down in Ol South America" his eyes burned with disdain, barely held in check.

Joseph smiled humorously, clasping his hands tightly in front of him on the table. His gaze stayed fixed on his twined fingers "That's really none of your business" he grit out

"Coffee?" Rogue asked cheerfully trying to dispel the tension.

"I'll take one Chere" Remy smiled and turned back to a stone faced Joseph. He leaned forward bringing his elbows up to rest on the tabletop " Now, how is it exactly that a clone of Magneto gets to be a part of the X-men?"

Rogue eyes grew instantly large and she dropped the mug she had been holding. It hit the ground with a deafening crash and splintered into pieces.

Remy turned towards her but kept his eyes trained on Joseph "You Ok Chere?"

"Ah'm sorry" she stammered glancing at Joseph "Ah just didn't realize is all. Ah mean ..Ah should have recognized..." she trailed off aimlessly her gaze studiously on the floor.

Joseph breathed deeply, trying to keep his emotions in check "You just arrived from Muir Island I believe. Perhaps you met my sister Lorna. Green haired gal, she's kind of hard to miss" he forced cheerfulness into his voice and prayed she would look up.

Remy voice was black, accusing "Lorna ain't really your sister though is she. I mean, Magneto's not your father." he stood with his arms crossed in front of him " He's you"

Joseph jumped to his feet his fists banging down on the table, spilling the remains of his cereal. "I AM NOT MAGNETO" Remy took a step forward, eager to meet the challenge and Rogue was instantly between the two angry men

"Remy! That's enough. It ain't Joseph's fault what Magneto's done. None of us get to choose our beginnings." She looked from one man to the other and back again, gaging their reactions. "Now both of you can just calm the heck down" her tone demanded obedience.

Remy glanced down at her and smiled "Desole Chere." He placed a gentle kiss on her curls and turned to leave the room. At the door he raised a hand in a wave. Without turning he called. "Later Mini-Mags"

Rogue huffed in exasperation and turned to give Joseph an apologetic smile. "Don't pay him any mind, He's just a big ol grump until he's had his coffee"

Joseph gave a tight smile "No harm done"

she poured two cups and with a parting smile went to find her fool hardy man and give him a tongue lashing from which he would not soon recover.

**************

Betsy slinked back from where she had been standing, just out of sight of the kitchen doorway as Remy stomped past. A mischievous smile curved her features. Tempting the Louissiana man had proved to be more difficult then she had imagined, and with the frizzy haired bitch back at the mansion, she'd been at a loss about how to continue. It seemed that a solution had just presented itself. A plan forming, Betsy retreated back to her bedroom moments before Rogue left the kitchen, coffees in hand.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed and who have stuck with this story despite the long absences.

Anyone else missing JP?


End file.
